Mending her broken heart
by lala423
Summary: Robin broke Starfires heart but now eight years have passed and he is still not making up for it. With the help of old and new friends can they finally get back together? Or will he find a way or ways to keep screwing up? Will she ever forgive him for shattering her heart? Find out! : Rob/Star, Rav/BB, Cy/oc, Barbra/wildfire hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

OKay so this is my first time writing a t and t fic- hope you all like it and remember that I dont own any of the teen titans characters!

This story takes place after Tokyo- about ten years to be exact - everyone is around 25-26, also everyone has moved on and out of the tower but they still remain a team during crime fighting, and friends as well during regular time- they are not jsut the teen titans anymore-media has changed the dynamics to The Titans.

Raven opened up her own historical library in Gotham containing ancient artifacts from many different cultures and countires- she was especially fascinated with the Japanese culture and added the theme to the building, she has also moved on from her dreery gothic and dull taste with the help of her best friend Starfire gotten up to speed with fashion. Beast boy and Raven who during the day calls herself Raechel, have after many years of being friends and yet annoying the crap out of one another so much have gotten together and are now living together. Beast Boy also known as Garfield has moved on from the lazy old life style and has turned to quite the business man- of course in a feild that bugs the crap out of his girlfriend , club owner and promoter. And as for Cyborg slash Victor Stone he is no longer - Raven helped him magically f course with becoming the hero that he desired - he is now fully human but also with the allias as Stone. He owns his own authentic car dealership and is dating Starfire's older sister Bluefire aka Floria Anders. As for our favorite power couple - for the moment they are no longer. Robin aka Dick Greyson went under the wing of Bruce Wayne' million dollar corperation they became partners. A few years back Bruce had convinced Dick to focus on life and a career rather then a relationship- and that could be continued later on in life, so he broke it off and became Gotham's most elligable bachelor and catching up to his father's ranking. And no story would be complete with out Starfire- also known as Korina Anders made the fashion name with herself starting out as a model climbing up to super model and now wedding dress designer, she had surpassed that ditsy clueless attitude and personality for a more fierce and fiesty one, but that was after college and after she let the love of her life and watch him walk away from what they could have had.

But now everyone gathered at Wayne Manor for Dick's 26th birthday all the old gang and some new faces got together to celebrate. They were waiting on the cake now since she had already missed dinner, all that was left to cut the cake, Star got there super pissed because the bakery hadnt had the cake ontime so she was missing precipus time with her earthling friends- but one part that she did like- is with the cake and her little black Chanel dress that hugged her curves beautifly. She walked in and made the entrance much bigger than the birthday boy holding that five tier black and red cake that was litterally on fire.

"Happy birthday!" She shouted through the music and everyone cheered, flashing Dick a bautiful smile that made him shiver. He stood there for a moment gawking at her and not knowing what to say, as usual she had stunned him with hr goddess like good looks.

"Uh-Hey I was afraid you werent going to make it." He smiled at her while not to show his nervousness.

Please you think that I would miss this?" She placed the cake on the bar and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, he took in her familiar scent and sighed. He wasn't the only one hung up on the other, she as well was still fawned by him only she had a better control over that type of emotion.

"Hello Kori your looking quite beautiful tonight- don't you agree Dick?" Bruce came to greet the girl that was like a daughter to him.

"uh yeah I do."

"Hey Brucey sorry I'm late the bakery wasnt as prepared as i would have hoped."

"Its quite alright -its good to see you." She hugged him and smiled, he had felt bad- he knew he was part to blame for his son and favorite alien girl not being together as he hoped would have happened by now.

It was kind of awkward standing there for Star in a silence among the looud musid with her ex slash best friend and his dad the one who suggested that they break up but she was happy none the less that is until a peppy voice sounded in the background.

"Kori- your here!" Babs came to Starfire in a powerful embrace. "Hi Babs its good to see you- how's that brother of mine doing."

"He and I are both great and there is a little detail that everyone should be aware of." Babs twirled her hair and showed of the continent sized rock that was on her left ring finger. Barbra and Ryan Anders (wildfire) had been dating for about four years and finally he popped the question.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Starfire let out a squeal along with her future sister.

"Omg that rock is huge- I'm going to have another sister now!"

Babs and Kori rejoiced.

"Oh you must let me design your wedding dress and reception dress."

She pleaded to bestfriend.

"I don't know Star- couture isn't really in my price range." Star smiled.

"Oh nonesense this will be your wedding gifts among many more." Babs swore she was about to cry. "Thank you."

"Congrats - Barbra I'm proud of you." Bruce said giving her a hug. "Yeah we're all so happy for you." Robin said while veering over to Star- wondering what happened to there dream that they had before.

Raven came into all th excitment and wondered what was happening.

"Hey what's going on over here we still have to cut the cake- and Gar over here won't let me forget it."

"Raven my dear we have anothr sister to congragulate- Babs is engaged now to my brother!" Star squealed and Raven chuckled in her own "peppy" way.

"Congrats Babs- remind me that Star and I have to plan the wedding shower and hen night." "Oh guys thank you!" Starfire giggled so happy for her friend only feeling a bit uneasy herself, she had the memories running in her mind back when Robin and her were planning they're future together, only everything felt apart. She was ripped from her thought by the man she had always loved and always will.

"Hey Star you alright?" She shook off the sadness and smiled. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She asked. Then the dj played a more slow and romantic song all the couples were on the dance floor except them.

"Hey isn't this your favorite song?" He said as "It will Rain" played. She smiled and nodded. "Wow you remembered." He smiled. "Dance with me?" She took his hand and then his shoulders on the dancefloor. It was rather hard for her to be so close to hime like this and to they're song and yet not have him the way she did. He looked around at everyone so happy with they're significant others, now even Bruce had someone by his side. His heart sank knowing that he probably wouldn't ever be with Star again, they both had someone in they're lives, he had been going out with Kitty for almost two years now but Star never talked about her relationship with Roy Harper (Speedy). "Hey so how's Roy doing?" She shrugged. "Good I guess somewhere in Romania at the moment tending to business." "And you didn't go with him?"

"Dick he and I aren't a thing its just more like a fling." Which was the truth he was only someone to keep her company they were more friends and lovers than lovebirds.

"What do you mean a fling?"

"A fling we aren't official in any way."

"Do you even have feelings for him."

"I don't know."

"That's not really fair to him- or to you." She rolled her eyes. "Fair how we are friends I care for him and he cares for me its simple- the way I like it."

"So in other words you are friends with benifits." She scoffed. "And what business is it of yours who I have the benifits with? Its not like he or I are cheating on anyone."

"Yeah more like cheating what either of you want."

"Dick it is your birthday and I want to celebrate with you not to argue, please just forget about Roy okay?" He sighed. "Okay as long as you tell me one thing."

"And what would that be?" She hoped he would have just dropped it. "Do you still have feelings for me?" He said it so sweetly and hoping for the answer he wanted. But before she could answer another perky and annoying voice sounded. "Robin baby!" She ran over and broke the bond between him and Star. "Hey Kit - what are you doing here?" She said she wast feeling up for a party earlier so her prescence was a bit shocking. "I felt a lot better so I decided to come!" She smiled. "Oh hey Kori." Kitten smirked at Star. "Hello Kitten." Star wanted to rip her to shreds noticing the hickies on her neck. "Well if you both will excuse me I am going to get another drink." She walked out swiftly and tried her hardest not to cry, he had always managed to do that- give her a glimmer of hope but ripped away as soon as Kit was brought into the situation. The answer to his question was the one he wanted but she feared he would never know.

She got her drink and headed up stairs, sad as could be buy heading to her favorite place in Wayne Manor, the balcony in her former lovers room. She stepped out onto the balcony and took the warm summer air in, while sipping her drink she just tried to relax herself the drink sure helped after that scenario with Dick.

"Mind if we keep you company?" Gar, Raven, Vic and Floria came into the room to find a gloomy Star standing out by herself.

"No not at all thank you friends." she tried to fake a smile only her friends knew her better than that.

"Look Star you have to let Robin get out of his douchebag state right now he just needs to grown up a little." she smiled at Gar and everyone for being there for her.

"I know it is just I am not so sure I ca wait much longer and keep plying these games, my heart it tired of being hurt by him, maybe I need to learn to let go." Raven stepped in this time.

"Star do you remember the last time you waited for him to grow how good it felt?"

She smiled and ran those good memories trough her mind.

"Yes I do the only problem is that we are not teenagers anymore, I wish to be happy again, even if it is without him, I used to glow and beam everytime he or I came in each other's prescence I used to be in love with him only now any time i see or think of him all i wish to do is cry and fly away- it is even hard to look at him now." she said with tears in her eyes.

"He is in love with you and your in love with him thats why your feeling that way." Floria said.

"I understand that very well sister only my heart feels heavy all the time i still feel broken all the time because of all the events that have happend in out past." she said wit all the doubt in her voice. No one knew what to say, they had never seen her this heart brokn before and it pained the four to kno that there was nothing that they could do for her.

"I think it is time for me to leave friends have a goodnight and have fun for me I wish to be alone for the night."

She walked quickly down the stairs saying good bye toeveryone she could and in a hurried fashion.

But when she came to him she felt as if she was going to choke.

"Dick the party was glorious and I had a great time but i have an early flight in the morning and i must leave now."

"oh already cmon stay atleast for the cake i mean you bought it and all."

"no thank you i really must got have ahappy birthday weekend."

She turned to leave but was stopped.

"hey atleast let me walk you out." she didnt protest as he followed her out to her BMW.

"goodnight Robin."

"Hey- I still want to know the answer."

she smirked at him.

"You know my answer Robin, please stop acting as though you are brainless i do not even wish to get on any of these topics with you, it is too much of a heart ache for me." she sped off leaving him there speechless and feeling like an ass for abandoning her for all those years.

hey hey hope you liked please r and r!

sorry about the grammar and spelling errors my phone is really messed up!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - moving on

Starfire sped off into the night angry as could be and yet sad as well, she couldn't believe how much he had changed. He wasn't her Robin, she missed the way he cared for her and the way he loved her. Everytime he did this to her it felt as though that same day that he left her

Flashback

8 years ago "Starfire-can we talk for a minute?" Robin asked her and she smiled, the term can we talk being bad was a foreign concept to her. "Sure my dear is anything the matter?" He sighed. "Just come with me." She thought nothing of it and followed him to her favorite place in Titans tower- the roof. "So wht is it that you wish to speak with me about?" Sh asked giddy as could be. "When I went back home to talk with Bruce we talked about what's going on in my life and how you and I fit into it together." "Yes." She half thought that he was going to propose. "And that maybe it would be a good idea for both of us to focus more on our careers as non-heros, he said that you and I both need days jobs like him and the others." "And how do I fit in that life with you?" He sighed. "Maybe for now its better to just be friends and focus on our futures, I want you to follow your dreams and fullfill them and I want the same for me." Her heart sank and she began to feel knumb. "So you are saying that you want to break up?" She askd. "Yes- but I want you to know that I love you and that as soon as you and I both reach our goals then we will both be ready for the way we are now." She choked back tears. "But my dreams involve you in them- do yours not include me anymore." "Look my dad put this in perspective for me, you ad I aren't ready to get serious yet we are too young." "But I beleived that you and I were already on that level, you led me to believe that we were truley in love and happy." He didn't know wht to say. "I just need time to get my head together." He stood up. "So in other words you do not need m any longer so you are throwing me out of your life." "No no that's not what I mean." "Well that is wha it looks like to me." She felt her heart shattering into a million peices. "I'm sorry but this is the only way I see things working out for us later on." "So I am supposed to just move on with my life, and wait for you to grow up once again alone." "You make is seem so miserable." "You forget that I have no family here I am away from my own home and now you are breaking it off with me." "Starfire no- please listen to me, I promise once we are both where we are supposed to be , we will be together again I just need to be on my ow again." She rolled her eyes and tears flowed down her face. "Whatever you wish Robin." She walked towards the ledge and flew off not looking back. "What have I done." Robin stood there looking and feeling as if his soul was taken away.

Flashback ends A year and a half after he broke it off with Starfire, he got together with a girl named Barbra. That was the day Star lost herself and a prt of her died, she was no longer the joyous girl that she once was.

Starfire broke down while driving and just cried, it was the first time she had truley shown deep emotions in a while. She decided to call the one person who had been there for her, the only person that she trusted to show her emotions.

"Roy?" "Hey Star how's the party going?" He asked confused why he didn't hear booming music. "I left early, it was too much for me to handle." He sighed. "He did it again didn't he?" "Yes- and everyone truly beleives that we are meant to be together- all the others." "Maybe you are?" "I can't keep being played for a fool Roy, my heart is stil broken because of what he did." "Then why not try and finally move on." "Because I am still in love with him, its stupid and making me crazy but he is still on my mind all the time." "Do you want me to come back home?" "No I do not want to interfere with your work." "Its no trouble at all I mean I leave in the morning anyway I could just take and earlier flight." "I will see you when you get back Roy for now I think it is best if I just be alone for a while." She clicked off her iphone and continued on home only she didn't really feel like going back home she wanted to see a more familiar place, she went back to Titans tower.

It all looked the same no matter how long it had been, the living room with the big television and all the dvds and Gar's music collection. "I didn't think any of you Titans still hung around here." She gasped and turned to see the formr villn turned vigilante Red X lurking behind her. "I come here to clear my mind at times, and what may I ask are you doing here?" "Maybe I followed you here." She smirked at him. "And why would you want to do that?" "Cause your a hottie going into a dark and abandond place..." he smiled wakling closer to her. "And you know as well that I can easily kick your ass if you do anything I do not like." "Trust me I think you will like it." "Aright I will do anything you like," his eyes widened andhe smiled. "Really?" She nodded. "On one condition... reveal yourself to me, tell me who isRed X." "No I don't think so Sparky." "Oh really that is quite unfortunante- for you that is." She headed for the door. "Maybe next time doll." He stood infrnt of her and stole a kiss from her lips and ran off. She smiled to herself and headed back home not even thinking of Dick.

Okay so I know this chapter isn't as long as the previous but I hope you all likes it please r and r!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

She drove down the highway not knowing what to do with herself, confused and upset she raceed back to her home.

Meanwhile back at Wayne Manor. All the titans were trying to have a good knowing that they're good friend was in so much pain. "Hey - you guys having fun?" Raven smirked at his question "Yeah the party is a real success." She said with sarcasm. "Its been fun but I think we are going to head out Dick." "You sure? I mean its barely 11o'clock." He knew right then and there why they were going to leave. "Well we should do this again sometime, we don't hang out much nymore." "Well your kinda too busy with your girlfriend you don't have time anymore." Victor added. "Well its kind of awkward." "Yeah because you make it that way, and not to mention Kitten is a bitch all she does is walk you around like a dog." Gar commented. "Take that back she is not." Robin started. "Yeah she is I cannot believe you left that cheating whore for my sister, Kori is ten times the girl as that cat over there." Dick stood there speechless knowing that wht they all said was true, he knew that someday soon she woulnt put up with his bullshit either. "I-." He began. "Save it Dick, its clear my sister can do better than you, I don't know why she ever even tried to wait for you to grow up." Floria shouted at him, while walking out, and everyone else followed. Dick stood there both angry and sad because his friends had walked out on him, but understood why. He had hurt the love of his life beyond repair and many times to add, he decided from now on he would actually try, he wanted to make her feel the butterflies once again, the ones that they both shared when seeing one another.

That same night he broke it off with Kitten whom had also admitted cheating on him multiple times.

The next day everyone met up bac at the tower for training day the gang plus, Bluefire all gathered for obstacle courses.

"Hey guys - sorry I'm late." Nightwing entered the room.

"Long night with Kitty?" Stone asked.

"No actually she left after you guys did." He shrugged off the question, and was prepared to tell them that he had dumped her.

"Is everything okay with you two?" Raven asked feeling bad for th way that they had all talked to him.

"She isn't in the picture anymore so she's someone else's problem now." He said with a smiled on his face, but kinda sad that Star wasn't there to hear the good news. "So on to the next right?" Blue asked. "I guess you can say that." "Hurt my sister again and its you ass that's going up against me in the next training session." "Got that." "Wait so your going after her now?" BB asked. "I've had it thrown in my face over and over again to take the risk but I never took it, I'm not making that same mistake again." "So how exactly do you think you're going to win her back?" BB asked. "No clue." "We'll as long as you don't screw it up we will all help." Rae said. "We will?" Blue asked. "Cmon you said so yourseld that she is still in love with him." She stood there pouting at there points. "Oh alright." "There that's my girl." Stone said while giving his girlfriend a kiss on the forehead. "You kiss up." She chuckled.

Finally and as usual Starfire was late, she showed up wearing her newly made disguise from Tameran, instead of the light purple attire she always wears it was indigo- purple with white lining showing off her midriff and super long legs, and also showing off the lilac vines tatoo that she got one drunk night with her sister and Raven, that wrapped around her waist and back and ending at her hands but luckily her long cuffs covered that part. "I apologize for being late, I woke up late." She smiled at everyone in her usual perky mood. "When did you get at?" Nightwing pointed to her tattoo. "Last year on my birthday the girls and I had gotten quite drunk and well ended up in a parlor." "It suits you... in a good way I mean." He smiled at her and surprisingly she wasn't as cold as she usually was. "Thank you."

They started training and each of the Titans had to fight their way through an obstacle course that strengthened their special abilities as an indivudual, with the others watching to observe the rights and wrongs and all that. Starfire was usually last and she liked it that way today, she was still a bit hungover from drinking the night before as well as coming home and having another couple of glasses of champaigne. "Hey Star-." She looked up at Nightwing. "Yes?"  
"I'm- sorry about last night and talking down to you about the whole Roy thing, it isn't for me to judge." "Thank you, and you're right it isn't for any of us to judge, I have been quite judgemental about you and your relationship as well only I say these things behind your back and for that I apologize." "Don't worry about it, but thanks for telling me." "How is Kitten doing?" She asked trying to be polite. "I don't know she left the party early last night." He said while working the computers. "On your birthday?" "I broke it off with her, after she admitting that she cheated on me." "I'm sorry..." she felt bad because she had known for some time now that Kitten was going around and being sneaky. "For what- its not your fault and I don't care anyway." "I saw her two months ago with someone else and I kept quiet, I should have said something." She looked down. "I wouldn't have beleived you anyway but I really don't care I stopped having feeings for her a long time ago." Starfire was confused at the fact that he had judged her so much for her friendship with Speedy, and now he was admitting that he was the same way himself. "Oh." The buzzer sounded and now it was Star's turn to go. "Well that is my cue." She got up and headed down. "Goodluck." He called out, sh merely turned around and gave him a smile. She felt herself get a little happier, and thinking to herself that- maybe they could be friends once more, then the butterflies as she calls it set in. She tore through all the robots and bombs, by now she had gained more powers then the usual tameranian, she could deflect objects coming at her with her starbolts, fly even faster and today he found another one. A bomb came her way and she did not get out of the way in time so she somehow took the energy and power out of the bomb and descinigrated five robots along with a boulder that would have smashed on top of hr. "Woah what was that?" She asked herself after the event, sh bolted up back to the observation room. "Did you record that?" He nodded at her. "Yeah I wanna see that again what the hell?" BB commented. "It seems as though she took all the energy and power out of the bomb and used it as her power." Raven said. "So does this mean I can do this with all bombs and, whatever else that has harmful energy?" " I think so with the way you took the one out I think you can do that with bigger bombs too." Stone said. The rest of the day consisted to training themselves and seeing how much further Starfire could push her new power to the limit.

Okay okay I hope you liked this one I should have the next chapter up soon ! Please r and r!

jdkejdjd


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so here is the next chapter hope you like! Please r ad r let me know what's good, any suggestions! Jaqui101 thanks for the tip I will def def use that a little later on!

That night the Titans decided that for old times sake to have a movie night, the usual horror flick to bring the couples closer, only there were two individuals sitting there by themseves feeling sort of uncomfortable. Starfire eventually headed up to the roof, she couldn't really handle her emotions at the moment. Remembring all the times before doing this with Robin and everyone else she just couldn't take the memories. "You okay?" His voice made her jump. "Yes - I was just in need of some air, it is a little stuffy in there." "Yeah it is..." She closed her eyes and took in the night air smiling to herself. "I still remember when I was ready to take off that night and leave my sister here to take my place." He chuckled. "Yeah- luckily I caught you before it was too late, otherwise you would have had me running around everywhere trying to find you." "Yes and to think I thought she could have replaced me- that traitor." He sighed. "No one can or would have ever replaced you." "Things seemed so much simpler than they are now or were after we began truly growing up." "They sure were, can I tell you something?" She nodded. "Yes..." "That day that I broke it off... with you I mean, was probably the only thing in my life that I truly regret." "Why? It made all your dreams come true- as with mine, you and I wouldn't be who we are now if you hadn't done that."

"They didn't come true Star... when I think of my dreams back then and still now they both include you." She sighed and sucked back tears. "Mine did, and back then yes I wanted you in them only now I do not see you in my dreams any longer." "Which brings me back to my question- do you still have feelings for me?" "Of course I do- I always Dick you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with but you threw it all away for your thirst for success and want to be like your father you had every chance before yesterday to win me back. I would have jumped bck in your arms if that was what you wanted. You cannot keep doing this to me leading me to believe that you want me back and then abandon me yet again."

"I-" he stood ther dumbfounded and speechless. "You simply cannot learn to take a risk and go with what your heart it telling you... you cannot..." he interrupted by crashing his lips on hers and just let his heart take over. "I am sorry for hurting you, I love you Star and I promise I will never let you go again." Tears welded up in her eyes as she looked up at the man holding her so closely. "You better not, I do not think my heart can take another shatter, you have damaged me so much." He let a tear slip and vowed never to hurt her again. "I promise you this time I am here to stay, I won't hurt you anymore." A smile formed on her face. "Thank you - you have made me the happiest girl in the world. "So does this mea I am forgiven?" She smiled to herself. "Yes... are you certain that your Kitten is out of the picture?" He nodded. "I broke it off with her for good, you are the only girl I've ever wanted and will ever want... and what about you- no more Roy?" She giggled. "As I told you once before he and I are only friends and to tell you the truth he and I never had relations like you keep thinking." "Wat do you mean?" "I mean that he and I merely kissed and made out we never had sex." He chuckled. "I'm sorry I can't say the same about Kit, but I swear Babs and I never did it, but no one and I mean no one ever satisfied me, you were the only one to make me feel like I couldn't get enough." "You as well I must admit after you and Babs got together I went out to find any men that I could to make me forget you but I could not." He pulled her chin up and leaned in for another kiss.

They hadn't even noticed the gang come up and watched them for a few moments. "Well its about time." Victor commented making them all laugh- and the new couple blush.

Hope you liked this chapter- more is on the way please r and r!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

That night Starfire and Robin stayed behind at the tower to remenis on old times and try and get to know each other again. "There are so many memories with in these walls, I cannot believe how time has passed so quickly." Star commented.

"I can't believe that I let you go back then and let time pass being alone."

"Alone- what do you mean? Every year it seemed as though you had a different girlfriend."

"I was without you okay I was stupid and wanted to see how life was like being an asshole. I'm sorry Star."

"Life is too precious to waste thinking about the dark side of our past together." He smiled. "You're right, but I just wanted to apologize a million more times because of wasting eight years with you." She giggled. "Well we have now... and I hope that you do not wish to waste time talking all night of how sorry you are... I would prefer that you show me." She smiled in a seductive manor.

"You really want to?" He was surprised at her eagerness to get him into bed. "Well being here reminds me of all the old times, sneakinginto each others room in the middle of the night." She scooted closer to him as they laid on the couch. "Remember the first time?" He asked. "Our first time?" "Yes our first time." They drifted of into they're thoughts for a moment.

Flashback It was the end of the day and after a long day of training and then fighting Mad Mod, had all the titans eager for bedtime. All the titans were fast asleep that is except for Starfire, it had begun to thunder an rain, it was one thing on earth she hadn't gotten used to, it was one of the brave girls fears, so instead she decided to go into the kitchen and grab a snack while watching rv to distract her. "Star?" Robin yawned. "Yes?" "What re you doing here?" "I was not able to go to sleep and I was a little hungry." He smiled. "Yeah the storm has been keeping me up too." He sat down next to her. "It is just so loud and the lightning , well it bothers me so I do not lik these storms that your world creates." "I know how you feel, but... um." He hesitated to offer. "Yes?" "If you wat you could maybe or I wouldn't mind if you wanted to spend the night... in my room." She smiled. "Thank you, I would love that." They shut off all the lights and headed bck to his room. She had never really been in there it had changed a lot since she had las visited. He had a larger bed and changed th color scheme to black and blue, something that seemed more grown up. They laid down and got comfy while intertwining with one another. "Thank you." "Yourwelcome." He leaned down to kiss her and after that kiss came more heated ones, he shifted his body so that he was more on top of hers. She felt herself getting hotter and more uncomfortable, she peeled away the nighty that she was wearing. "Star- we should... stop." She trailed the kisses down from his ear to the nape of his neck driving him wild. "I don't wish to." He got more aggressive at her words he flipped so her was fully on top, she ripped away his shirt and kissed all over his torso. He did the same after she had took off her clothing. They kept they're kisses heavy, until his trailed down her body, he kissed her all over making her shiver and moan. Until he got to her panties and slid them off, he began licking her and sucking the very core of her. "Oh- my." She didn't even know let alone even ever think about such pleasure like this. He kept going until she was about to climax and then she stopped him, she wanted to give him the same pleasure. She turned him over and crawled down leaving kisses all over his chizzeled body. When she got to his boxers she felt something large bulging at her, she slid his boxers off and admired the view, she started out with her hand rubbing him making sure mot to press too hard, then she cupped her mouth over him and slid up and down fast. Robin didn't know how long he would last, he had wanted this for a long time. "Oh Star." Once he had had enough he pulled her up to him and kissed her deeply then shifting so he was on top, once he had placed himself at her entrance he gave her once last look for assurance. "I want you." She whispered in his ear then gave it a love bite. He complied and slowly entered making her squirm and moan. She had never felt such pleasure and pain mixed together as he fully entered. Only after a while the pain went away. "I love you." His voice was raspy as he made her whole. "And I love you as well." She panted. His movements became faster and harder making Starfire moan louder and feel more and more free, she moved with him thrusting up to meet his hips making things even more pleasurable for him as well. Until finally both had climaxed at the same time, they were both on cloud nine even though exhausted, he collapsed on top of her. "Never had I felt something so euphoric, and erotic." She commented. "Me neither, and I meant what I said Star- I really do love you." "And i- you very much so." They more exhausted than ever fell asleep to the sounds of the thundering night.

End Flashback

That night Starfire and Nightwing relived they're teenage memory only in more ways than one and longer than the first time as well. Okay okay hope you liked this one anf fear not this story is far from over please r and r!


End file.
